In syringe-type ejectors, for example, a piston (gasket) having a plunger rod (plunger) is placed in a syringe to form a packing space for contents (e.g. a chemical solution) between the syringe and the piston, and the contents in the packing space are ejected outside by pushing the plunger rod (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).